


The tale of ice and fire

by HisGlasses



Series: The World of "Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust" [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astrals - Freeform, F/M, Very Cheesy, fairytale, much drama, this got at least twice as long as I originally planned, yet the story could be by far deeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: Two souls destined to meet, to fall in love and then apart.





	The tale of ice and fire

**Author's Note:**

> A sidestory to the Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust AU.  
> Prompto's favourite story to tell in the streets and the marketplace. Previously called "The Tale of the Brave Lady Shiva of Pitioss", now changed into "the tale of ice and fire".  
> This can be read completely seperately because it has literally nothing to do with the main story. It just serves completion.

Once upon a time, when the world had yet not taken its current shape, six mighty peoples reigned over Eos.

In the High Mountains lived the Archaeans, a proud tribe with strong legs and a strong will. Their legs would take them over far distances in no amount of time, every step a quake of the earth. They were not a people great in numbers yet it was known how ferociously they would greet those whom they despised. The leader of the Archaeans – Titan as he was called – had no interest in playing friends with the other nations, yet none of them truly deserved their wrath either. It thus was a quiet state of observation in distrust. 

The Depths of the Sea were home to the Hydraeans, nimble folk as relentless as the tide. Clad in finest pearls and fabric they stepped over whatever was required to achieve their goals, sacrificing the petty for their aspirations. The women of this folk were of strong character, which lead to their head being a powerful woman, worshipped under the name of Leviathan. Her eyes were full of despite and conceit, yet the trade with the nations went far too well to let anything disturb this state.

The lush green Plain was the realm of the Fulgurians, a wise kin that used the power of lightning to feed their mechanic cities with energy. They had a very good sight, being granted with sharp eyes but it was not only in observational terms they saw. Being granted a long life, they did not only observe space but also time. Therefore the capital’s Bibliotheca held copies of the greatest records of history and prophecies for what was yet to come. The wisest of the kin was Ramuh, his age far over a millennium, who constantly feared the balance of the world to collapse.

The Frosty Fields in the northern parts were inhabited by what were called the Glaceans. In contrast to the icy surroundings they were the most gentle people one could imagine. They could warm your heart with a smile, yet their touch could shatter you into splinters of ice. Thus they avoided physical contact with any of the other nations, yet cherished the conversations they had together. The ruler of this people was a benevolent young princess named Shiva, who had the most radiant smile of them all.

The Desert of the South was held by a great king and his people, fickle and bursting with passion. The Infernians had great skills in taming fire to their will, making magnificent blacksmiths. Both men and women had long and pitch black hair, radiating immense heat. They could send the antlers sticking to their heads, various in form and size to flames, so they might burn those who came to harm them. Their king was elected once every 20 years by games and competitions, so that the strongest man would be leading the people. At that time, the kingdom saw his youngest king, a well built and strong young man who went by the name of Ifrit.

The last of the people was settled in the centre to those five. A great kingdom with a clan of knights, known as the Draconians. Strong and majestic people, surpassing all other nations in terms of height. Being the most numerous population with the biggest land they were the ones to hold annual festivities and the Summit of the Six to keep the order of the world in balance. Their mighty king Bahamut, the most potent swordsman of all Eos was also the guardian of the Book of Cosmogony, holding all the laws and rules that were to be followed to keep the world in balance. An ancient book, said to have been forged by the very first Six.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the year of years, that only came to pass once an eternity. The first time, so it was told, it was the very year the Ancient Six had completed the Book of Cosmogony. The year of the black sun lay upon Eos.  
To commemorate this great deed and the balance that had been brought to the world, the six nations were planning fantastic festivities, that should take place during the month of starfall, when the black sun would peak. This phenomenon, you must know, was nothing like we experience when night is falling. It is a mystical darkness that builds up and vanishes over half a year’s span. What stunning view this must have been.  
All people came together at the kingdom of the Draconians to have a feast of drinks, long and exuberant meals and spectacles and dances of all sorts. It was a festival, where they forgot what divided them, where they cherished what they had in common – at least as far as it was appropriate. The Glaceans kept their physical distance, yet enjoyed their dancing in a little broader space. The Archaeans decided to drink with the Fulgurians and the Hydraeans kept their pointed comments about the Infernians to a minimum.

The opening of the festivities was, at it always had been, a presentation of arts by every single one of the Six. The Titan offered a demonstration of the art of battle, precise movements and grumbling soil. Bahamut too set on the art of battle, yet he amazed with swift, light movements and skilled sword dances. Leviathan and Ramuh both raised a song from each of their nations, both beautiful and unique in style and Shiva and Ifrit both showed a dance.  
It could have been a smooth running night of ceremonies, but things should turn out differently. Ramuh had already been plagued by casual headaches, which he took as symbol for something unexpected and scandalous to happen. Yet he had decided to keep quiet about it. For now.

It was Shivas turn to represent her people, and as she walked onto the stage she could feel all eyes lingering on her. The first time she had made her official appearance as one of the Six, everyone had been frozen in amazement of her grace and beauty and now still that amazement had not faded as it seemed. She started dancing elegantly and soft sprinkles of ice were filling the air around her, reflecting the torchlight in the colours of the rainbow. Her swift movements made her look almost like something divine. It was exactly this thought that ghosted through his mind, as young Ifrit saw the princess for the first time. He had heard of her beauty but as the nations were kept apart by law, he had never seen her before. His deep brown eyes took the colour of dancing flames, as his gaze locked with the clear blue eyes of the dancing lady. _May this moment last forever_ he silently thought, when he was suddenly startled by the hurricane of applause, signalising that the dance had come to an end.  
When she left the stage to sit with her people again, she held her eyes locked with the young Infernian all the way. When she passed him, he could feel the chilly aura emerging from her skin and it sent mysterious shivers through his spine. Once she had passed by, his body felt unnaturally hot, his blood almost boiling in his veins. It had to be because of the sudden change of temperature, no doubt. Still there was something about the princess that would not let go of his mind.

 

Now the festivities truly began and food and drinks were shared together with lots of laughter. Ifrit, still puzzled and mesmerised from what had happened before had his eyes focused on something invisible, as he suddenly felt a familiar tickling running up his back.  
„You are staring, you know?“, a voice with the sound of thousand crystal chimes reached his ear. Spinning around in a rush, he saw Shiva standing there, smiling at him. His heart was swelling in his chest. „I—didn’t mean to...“ She chuckled. „It is fine, you know? Come, let us talk somewhere in silence, shall we?“ She had reached out her hand towards Ifrits arm, feeling the heat climbing up her wrist but then remembered, that she was not to touch anyone besides her own kind. She wanted to. But it was not appropriate. Young Ifrit, his eyes lit in vibrant colours only managed a nod and followed the faint trail of frozen air, Shiva left behind.  
They walked a while, bodies close to each other, yet not touching. Yet the feeling of one‘s opposite tingling under the skin was mutual. They came to the shore of the big river, crossing the Draconian land and they decided to sit down together. After a while of staring into the water, Shiva looked at the young Infernian, his cheeks flushed in darker red than she had ever seen. _Almost as red as one of those delicious apples_ she thought and smiled at him. This made his blood boil up and he hastily jumped up to his feet, his back facing her. „I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have! Just don’t mind me!“, he blurted out, fists clenched at his sides. The princess laughed gently as she too decided to raise her posture. „Oh, but I do? Will you... not look at me?“, she asked a little shyly. The man noticed something about the change in her tone and turned around again with a quick motion. With her hand shyly placed in front of her mouth, she looked right into his burning eyes, flickering strongly. „Your eyes“ she said. „They are good.“

Ifrit darted towards her, yet his outstretched hands stopped just a few centimetres over her shoulders. As he realised what he had tried to do, he slapped both his hands against his mouth, mumbling apologies over and over. Shivas smile had vanished for a startled yet not scared expression. She still felt a bit of the heat Ifrits hands had radiated onto her shoulders. It felt good. Fascinated she took a step closer, when Ifrit screamed: „Please, don’t come closer! I don’t think I can stand it!“ His head snapped up and his eyes locked with Shivas. They were passionately burning in different hues of yellows and reds, his face fully flushed while he could spot something that looked like sparkling crystals in her eyes. Before he could catch a clear thought, it was out. 

„I think, I might have fallen for you.“

After a short moment of silence, Shiva took a few steps closer until their chests almost touched. She lifted both of her hands, fascinated by the being that was Ifrit and stopped right below his chin.

„Can I... touch you?“

She was scared of what might happen. Maybe her blood would cause him to instantly freeze to death, maybe she would be burnt up into a pile of ashes in an instant. But something told her, that she wouldn’t. That they wouldn’t. And that Ifrit thought the same.

When she took his face into her hands it sent burning, stinging and tickling through the spots where their bodies were connected. Washes of hot and cold ran up and down their spine, sending sparks of energy though all of their limbs. But it was nothing lethal. It was not really pain either. It was more of a thrill. Like when you are falling a long long way but still know that you will be safe in the end.  
She released Ifrits face and looked at his eyes in astonishment. They had now taken a colour similar to liquid gold. His flustered, nervous expression was wiped away. Instead he was smiling the most beautiful of smiles Shiva had ever seen.

„Now it’s my turn I guess?“

He cupped her icy chin with one hand, igniting that magical sensation once again. He trailed her lower bluish lip with his burning thumb and then slowly leaned in to press his lips softly against hers.

 

The festivities of the black sun were long. Every now and then the blazing king and the crystal princess vanished from the public space to pursue their own little spark of happiness, melting together passionately. The time they spent together was a blessing. It must have been a gift of the black sun, given to only the two of them.

Or so they thought.

Four weeks could be long, but they could also be very short.  
The time had come for the six nations to part their ways again, only to meet at the next festivities. For the Six it would be the next Summit, yet nobody knew when it would be held. Unnoticed from anyone else, both Ifrit and Shiva shed bitter tears of sadness on the way to their homeland. When would they see each other again?

 

Ifrit was a rather emotional man and just shortly after returning to his kingdom, he developed the habit of impatiently pacing around in his chambers. He could not find much sleep at night, stayed absent at his meetings. All he could think about was the Glacean snow princess, that had stolen his heart and enchanted his mind. He wanted to see her again. As fast as possible.  
One day – the sun was still half covered with her dark veil – Ifrit was again pacing up and down as suddenly a man in a robe appeared out of nowhere. Startled and irritated Ifrit yelled „Who are you?! Get out of here!“, but the man only grinned a wicked grin, placing his finger on his lips. „Now, we don’t want to attract too much of attention, do we? After all, I came to grant your dearest wish, you see?“ Ifrit, who had turned his back on the man swirled around. „You mean, you can arrange it for me to meet her?“ The man in the cloak snickered as he noticed the hopeful ring to the Infernian’s voice. „Well yes? It actually is pretty easy. But tell me: are you willing to give a sacrifice for her?“ Full of determination Ifrit answered: „I would give everything for her.“ The mysterious man laughed. „Brilliant! Then this shall be taken care of. Don’t forget to thank me later~“ He was just about to vanish as Ifrit called out to him once again. „Just who are you? And how can I thank you?“ The wicked grin only grew wider. „Let’s just say: I’m a descendant of the sun and a dear friend to you. Just make sure you enjoy it, yes?“ Before anything else could happen, the man vanished into nothingness. Ifrit could not yet grasp what he had done but he tried to keep his spirits high. He would hold her in his arms again. Soon.

Only a week later, the Infernian kingdom was plagued by a pandemic disease. People died in the streets, one by one out of nothing and no reason was to be found. The food was not poisoned, the waters were clean. The king did not know what to do and desperately asked Bahamut for help. Only a union of the nations arranged by the Summit could help him in this disastrous situation.  
His plea was heard and the Summit was held. It was there when he saw Shiva again and realised, what he had done. He wanted to take her in his arms, lament about what happened, and ask her for advice, for comfort. But here this was not permitted. This was an official place, not some hide and seek during flamboyant festivities. _This was not what I meant, when I said „see her“_ he cried out in silence as the meeting began. It was his first Summit, as the leader of the Infernians was still young and fresh. Studying about those meetings he did, yet he feared to do not know enough to take on his task. His pleading eyes occasionally would shift to Shiva, who in return gave him a sorrowful look.  
No solution was to be found. Leviathan accused him of being selfish and not mature enough to reign a kingdom and that it was his fault if things were going the wrong way. Titan only spoke up once to state that they had no business with the desert. As none of the other nation were plagued by the strange disease so all they could do for now was observe how the whole situation would proceed. 

Denied of help Ifrit left the Summit with a strong feeling anger and despair. Before he fully left the neutral ground, Shiva managed to catch up to him. „I know that nation leaders are not to cross each other’s borders, as it bears the threat of nations forming an alliance and destroying the balance which is strictly forbidden. But... let us unite, just you and me at the border to the high mountains. It is neither of our lands and has a high chance of letting us meet unnoticed.“ She looked into the dark and troubled eyes of her beloved, her face full of sorrow. „Will you be there?“, he asked with an unsteady voice. „I promise. We will meet at dusk. I will wait for you.“

And so they did. The mountains tinted in a brownish violet, the sky torn in between day and night at a little lakeside, just few kilometres into the lands of the Archaeans. They had thoroughly inspected to be unnoticed and alone, when the lovers flung their arms around each other. The sparkling tension, faintly mumbled „I missed you“s and much more untold words of love, enveloped in sparking kisses.  
As their minds came to ease, Shiva asked Ifrit to tell her what had happened the last days. And so he did. That he had missed her so and that one day some hooded man had come to him, telling him to grant a wish by the black sun. Then the disease washing over his lands, leading to the chaos he now lived. As he was telling his story, the Glacean’s eyes widened in horror and she covered her open mouth with her hand.  
„You made a wish over the black sun?! And for yourself you say?“ Ifrit looked puzzled, his eyes alarmed as he nodded slowly. How could he not have been taught this until now? As a king it was his duty to know something like that, everybody did, not only the leaders. The black sun was sacred. It was forbidden to wish upon her, let alone for self-serving purposes. What had he done?! The Glacean cried bitter tears, as she knew the penalty to this contempt. As the burning man took her into his embrace, she thought about telling him. But she did not. Instead she pleaded him to keep quiet about this, not to tell anyone about his wish he made. She would try to help finding a solution she vowed, that he should not worry and that she will be there for him before the tears started to flow along her cheeks again. Ifrit, scared of what might await him now held her close and buried his face in her silken hair.  
They were to focused on themselves to notice the silhouette, that hat stood in hearing range for quite some time, or the soft tremors of an Archaean, taking his leave and hurry home.

 

Just few days later, Shiva was summoned to attend another Summit. Peculiarly, only five of the nations’ leaders were present. Ifrit was missing. Her heart thundered in her chest. What was this all about?  
Curiously it was Titan who rose to speak. „I have been told the cause of the Infernians‘ plague. It must have been their king, who made a selfish wish upon the black sun.“ Muffled gasps and screeches were audible through the hall. „And not only that. There are rumours of an affiliation with one of us here, yet I will not speak up who is rumoured to be his partner in crime. It is only truth I want to speak.“ Titan’s eyes rested a hint longer on the Glacean princess, letting her realise they had been overheard. Though Titan too had found a liking in her, yet not as strong and passionate as Ifrit had. He wanted to spare her a punishment of her own.  
Her eyes went white just for a moment as the Hydraean spoke up. „Then he has to take the Crystal’s punishment! It is written in the laws!“ „She speaks correctly“, said Ramuh. „The law says, that once a sacred misdeed is committed by one of the Six, the remaining Five are to use what magic powers they posses to enrobe him in a crystal, conserving him for half an eternity, eating him up alive bit by bit. It is required to pay for his sin. None other punishment shall be executed and the sinner is not to be spared of it, not even by death.“  
Shiva’s chest tightened. She had the impression she could not breathe, but she could not let the other Four notice.

„So be it.“ Bahamut concluded. „The punishment shall be executed next dawn in the catacombs of these halls. Be sure to come.“  
And they disbanded.

 

Shiva gasped for air, as she was swiftly running through the night of the Desert land. She could not let this happen, she would do anything to save her beautiful black haired lover.  
She knew she could not save him.  
But she would.  
Below the window of his palace chambers, she called out for him, her voice nothing more than a soft and silvery chime. A sound he would have known everywhere. He rushed to the window and saw her figure becoming smaller with every step she took into the distance. She was calling out for him. Calling to get him away from the palace. There was no reason he would not follow.

Somewhere in the misty sands they slowed their pace, ultimately standing right in front of each other. Ifrit knew something was wrong. His beloved showed an expression of utter grief and pain, bitter tears flowing down her marble face. As he opened up his arms wide she flung herself into the embrace, crying and crying as if there was no tomorrow. Alarmed he asked if everything was alright, what happened that she had risked to cross the borders.  
Shiva apologised with all her might, told him that she was sorry for what had happened to him, told him she was sorry for getting to close to him, that she was sorry to have decided his faith by letting her heart love him truly. Ifrit tightened his grip around her shoulders, her body trembling beneath his strong arms. He was still confused, did not know the reason for her to come but he assured, that he did not regret a single moment they had spent together. That he loved her deeply. 

Then he heard Shiva whispering against his chest.

„Pyreburner. Thy heart of flame will turn to ash, yet painless and beautiful it shall be. This sin both you and me committed shall be my and only my own burden to bear. I love you truly my dearest Flame, but it was time I saved you from what they plan. Do not despise me, love, but forgive me what I brought over you.“

A single tear ran from his eyes as the cold dagger pierced through his back right into his heart. He could not believe she would be the one to betray their bonds, to be the one punishing him for his committed sin. A look of wrath and despair was the last of him that Shiva saw, before the magic that had inhabited him, turned his body into a mountain of fire, alive and ferocious. She was lamenting and weeping at its feet, at the life she had destroyed, at the love she had lost.  
Yet she knew that his life was not the only one forsaken. _None other punishment shall be executed and the sinner is not to be spared of it, not even by death_ , this is what the law declared. She had broken it, thus the remaining Four would be coming after her, to bring her the punishment she had taken from Ifrit. In pain and distresssthe climbed the fire mountain right to the top, where she could see the simmering earth all red and swirling inside. „I will not leave you here my love. I shall follow you, for us to be reunited in eternity.“ With closed eyes and a swift and elegant move of her arms she plunged her dagger into her very own heart, breathing out her own light of life. Her body fell towards the lava, but before it could even reach it, it burst into splinters of ice and water.

 

„Now isn’t this a magnificent sight?“, a snickering, malicious voice was floating in the air. „You both did well, my little puppets. Now let us replay the tragedy again, yes?“

It was since that day, that once a year in winter, snow would fall onto the tops of mount Ravatogh, dissolving into thin air before even reaching the boiling heart of the mountain. Two lovers united in death yet parted through it, never to touch each other again. Only the longing gentle touch of the snow and the furious bite of the fire are reminiscent of what had happened in old days.

What happened to those six mighty peoples is a mystery untold.  
Yet, they had all been deceived by the hooded man, who was nothing other than evil itself. The day the Book of Cosmogony had been forged was the day, darkness had caught a grip of the forces ruling this world.  
Even now it is not curious to find, the power of darkness has prevailed. Yet must we learn from this tale of ice and fire to not let our hearts be deceived by evil, to not be greedy or hostile.

 

And now it is your turn to tell your story. What was it that evil once promised you and which path did you deem the righteous to pursue?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Wow, this got so long, I wouldn't have imagined. It was basically in my head as a little detail for my Steampunk AU Prompto character, but then it evolved into something bigger. I first had the title, then I asked myelf what kind of story this actually could be. I wanted a development that Shiva strikes down Ifrit, as somehow I got the impression that she was the one having finished him off once, long ago, after having the battle in game chapter 14. But this alone would have been boring, so now there you go with the slighly *cough* cheesy Astral lovestory.
> 
> (Now I am off to design out Noct's [introduction to my AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11979903/chapters/27097413), and the plot for the story I am planning to write afterwards)
> 
> I hope it was entertaining and you had an enjoyable time reading. Let me know what you think?


End file.
